Reposo
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: BurnxGazell. El blanco del aburrimiento del pelirrojo siempre sera el chico de hielo pero en esta ocasion Gazell encontrara la forma de darle la vuelta al tablero.


Reposo

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza enfocando el techo de la habitación. Estaba cómodo y calentito en su cama por lo que no fue difícil sucumbir a la tentación de volver a dormirse, sin embargo el fuerte dolor que sintió en el tobillo al cambiar de postura le hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Cuando despertó no recordaba haber sentido dolor alguno en el pie y ni siquiera sentía la molestia constante que ahora le acosaba. El irse a dormir llevaba implícita la esperanza de que el despertar trajera solo el recuerdo de un mal sueño o al menos que se llevara el dolor pero para su desgracia no había sucedido ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Entupido tobillo y estúpido Midorikawa- refunfuño acomodándose con cuidado intentando que no le doliera más- en cuanto me recupere ten por seguro que cogeré tu pelo de helado y te lo arrancare cabello a cabello.

-Si haces eso seguramente la ira de Hiroto te provocara algo mas de un esguince en el tobillo.

Soltó un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando al chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta, realmente no necesitaba mirarle para saber quien era pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada asesina. Suzuno se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, aunque en ocasiones empezaba a pensar que era mas bien un bebe lo que tenia que cuidar y no un chico lesionado.

-Entonces dime tu una buena forma de vengarme y que no acabe con mi entierro- protesto sin dejar de mirarle mal, agradecía tener compañía en esos momentos de incapacidad.

-¿No te has planteado no vengarte?

Haruya alzo una ceja mirando al peli blanco, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Midorikawa había conseguido que no pudiera salir de la cama durante al menos una semana y ¿¡pretendía que no se vengara de el!? Definitivamente Gazell se había vuelto loco si pensaba que iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Fuusuke no sabia exactamente los detalles pero sabia que ese mismo día por la mañana había tenido lugar una de las tantas discusiones que Burn y Reize solían tener, casi siempre por culpa del primero, y que esta vez había acabado con un pelirrojo ex capitán de Prominence cayendo por las escaleras y con una lesión que ahora le impedía levantarse de la cama. No es que la lesión fuese nada del otro mundo pero era bastante aparatosa por lo que necesitaría al menos una semana de reposo para estar completamente curada. Por un lado se alegraba de que por fin Midorikawa se hubiese impuesto ante Nagumo pero lo que no le alegraba en absoluto era que tuviese que ser el quien se comiese el marrón de cuidarle.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así o tengo que taparte los ojos? - la mirada fija del pelirrojo empezaba a molestarle pero algo dentro de si mismo le decía que Haruya estaba aburrido y el seria el blanco de su desahogo.

-¿Estas disfrutando con esta tortura verdad Fuusuke?- dijo seriamente apoyando la cabeza en los brazos- a mi no me engañas.

-Primero, esto no es una tortura si no una orden medica y se llama reposo por si aun no te has enterado. Y segundo no disfruto con esto- hizo una pausa para mirarle con el ceño fruncido- por lo que si pretendes entretenerte molestándome ten por seguro que cogeré esa almohada te asfixiare con ella.

-¡Se supone que tu responsabilidad conmigo es entretenerme! -Replico sentándose en la cama para estar a su altura.

-Mi "responsabilidad" es cuidarte y eso implica que te quedes en la cama- puso una mano en su hombro empujándole para tirarle de nuevo a la cama- así que no intentes añadir mas cosas al contrato.

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió ligeramente ¿contrato? ¿¡estaba comparando su relación con un contrato!? … que alguien le explicara por que seguía saliendo con ese entupido cubo de hielo. Su mente estaba procesando un millón de respuestas en ese momento y todas ellas implicaban alzar la voz y por consiguiente una discusión y para colmo mientras las ganas de darle un puñetazo aumentaban Fuusuke se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo a su lado.

-A veces pienso que eres un demonio - acabo por suspirar dejándose caer en la cama y dándose la vuelta para no verle la cara- entupido…

El comportamiento infantil de Burn era insufrible la mayoría de las veces pero había otras ocasiones, como esta, en la que le resultaba adorable. Cerro el libro observando su espalda durante un momento, el libro paso a estorbarle en las manos así que lo dejo a un lado mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Quita - gruño el pelirrojo apartándole con el brazo.

-Para jactarte de ser un bromista no tienes nada de sentido del humor- replico el peli blanco pasando el brazo por su cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello- pero pensé que sabias distinguir cuando utilizo una trampa para que estés callado un rato.

Esta vez la respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido que no era ninguna palabra o frase en concreto. Suzuno podía imaginar la cara que debía tener el otro en ese momento y estaba seguro de que era adorable. Al menos tenerle una semana en la cama y en reposo tendría sus ventajas, le tenia todo para el.

FIN


End file.
